


Music Meme: Set Six

by i_claudia



Series: Music Meme [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble Collection, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles set in the Firefly 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme: Set Six

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/27106.html#cutid2). (23 June 2009)
> 
> The instructions:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
> 3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
> 4\. Do 5 of these, then post.

**1\. She Is My Sin (Nightwish)**

_A sin for him_  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin 

Inara’s just thrown Mal out of his own shuttle pod for the fifth time that day when he runs into Simon near the cargo bay. Simon raises an eyebrow.

“You could leave her alone, you know,” he ventures, and Mal decides it’s time and past for Simon’s next lesson in humility. Since the good Shepherd Book left them two months back, he reckons he’ll do the job just fine himself.

“Remind me, Doc; how are things between you and my mechanic?” he asks, all innocent as a babe in the cradle. “You being so knowledgeable about womenfolk.”

Simon scowls and Mal heads back to the bridge, whistling.

*

**2\. Trial By The Archon (Blind Guardian)**

_instrumental_

Simon’s felt fear plenty of times since he’s joined _Serenity_ , but never like this, this visceral fear that clenches in his gut and gives him cold shakes as he waits in the belly of the cruiser Archon for the Alliance to decide what to do with him. He wonders if they’ll kill him, or if it will be something worse, something special for a wanted criminal.

His relief when the door blasts open to reveal Mal and Jayne is even more tangible than the fear had been.

“Gee, Doc,” Jayne says, “I know you’re happy to see us and all, but did you really have to go and faint like a little girl?”

*

**3\. Low Rider (War)**

_All my friends know the low rider_  
The low rider is a little higher  
The low rider drives a little slower  
Low rider, is a real goer 

Wash loves flying, always has, and he’s flown most everything in the ’Verse, from the old tin cans on his home planet to the very latest Bast 5000 models. _Serenity_ isn’t the fastest, or the prettiest, but she’s the one he loves; his favorite. Maybe Kaylee’s enthusiasm is catching, rubbing off on him, but he feels near invincible cruising the ’Verse at _Serenity_ ’s helm. He’d prefer it if they stayed on the right side of the law a little more often, but he figures he’s got a beautiful ship and an even more beautiful wife, and he’ll take those two out of three any day.

*

**4\. Lithium (Evanescence)**

_I don't wanna let it lay me down this time_  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness, I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go 

River is dancing. It’s a simple country kind of dance, just one foot following the other, the arms at precisely such an angle until she turns to find her next partner, but the movement is relaxing, enjoyable even, she supposes. More importantly, it makes Simon happy to see her acting like a younger sister, smoothes the lines forming at the corners of his mouth and between his eyebrows – and when Simon is happy, the captain relaxes. It’s important to keep Simon happy and the captain relaxed, so that the crew can look at her and see just a girl, not a thing programmed to kill. She is tired of it, so tired of being a machine, but she doesn’t know how to stop. So she dances, and watches her brother smile.

*

**5\. Who Are You (The Who)**

_I woke up in a Soho doorway_  
A policeman knew my name  
He said "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away" 

Jayne ain’t going to tell this to nobody, mind, but he’s been shook up by life on _Serenity_. Used to be, life was plain and simple. You did the job, you got paid, you moved on if the pay was better somewhere else. Now, though, there’s all these strange folk who ain’t his friends – he don’t need friends – but he still can’t quite muster up the gumption to leave, even when the pay goes from bad to worse and don’t nearly cover what they’re workin’ at. He supposes it’s interestin’ work, if you don’t mind a little too much crazy and a certain amount of courtin’ death on a daily basis. He’s never one to turn down an interestin’ thing, after all; he just wishes it paid a bit more, and maybe when the next gig ends in a firefight and half the payload lost he’ll leave. Maybe.


End file.
